For the longest time
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Prompted fic. He paused for a minute, looking at Tyler like he just realized he was there. "You drove six hours because you had a feeling I might need you?" W: Slash, Pogue/Tyler, Fluff, Oneshot.


**D/c**: I don't own The Covenant. The song _For the longest time_ by Billy Joel inspired the title.  
**Warnings**: Slash, Pogue/Tyler, Alcohol (barely), Language I guess, Fluff. Also it's kinda long for a oneshot.

Ah, finally, Spring Break! :D

Prompt fic for the Rounds of Kink on Livejournal. Here it is. I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but this is what came out as I was writing. Hope you all like it.

**Prompt**: He paused for a minute, looking at Tyler like he just realized he was there. "You drove six hours because you had a feeling I might need you?"  
**Kink**: Vulnerability, First time.

One last thing: _**If you are going to read this, don't flame me! I warned you, so don't tell me it's sick or wrong or repulsive. It isn't that bad. If you're offended, it's your own fault, no one is making you read this**._ Damn. Seriously, Thanks for the reviews, but if you're gonna tell me that something was "degrading filth", with all respect, _fuck off!_ I'm not trying to piss anyone off. I'm just doing something that I like that some people actually enjoy reading. I don't think I deserve harsh words from close-minded folk. This is supposed to be a community of people who are all here to read fictional stories and support each other. And frankly, I don't need to take anyone's shit. If you have a problem with me, then leave. Just remember, you read the stories, you have the internet, you ignored the warnings. Trust me when I say, there are a hell of a lot more disturbing things out there...

Sorry about that. I had to rant for a second. If you're still here, then you probably understand my frustration. Thank you...

Without further ado,  
Enjoy,  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

For the longest time  
(And you needed me too)

"Po?" Came a familiar soft voice from the doorway.

He paused for a minute, looking at Tyler like he just realized he was there. "You drove six hours because you had a feeling I might need you?" were the first words out of his mouth.

Tyler stood in the doorway of Pogue's dorm room, shuffling his feet and wringing his hands nervously. He swallowed, feeling his face heat up.

"Well... Kind of." He muttered, looking at the floor. Pogue had some music blasting loudly, and a handful of friends sitting around drinking and talking. A couple of them looked up at Tyler, but went back to their conversations. Pogue stood staring at Tyler in shock for a moment before walking over and dragging the brunette into the hallway. He closed the door behind them and pulled Tyler into a bone-crushing hug.

"You idiot." He said affectionately, pulling back a bit. "What makes you think I wouldn't call you if I needed you?" His eyes were twinkling with understanding, but he was only succeeding in making Tyler feel ridiculous. Tyler shrugged silently and Pogue pulled him close again. "God, Baby Boy, I missed you so much..."

"You never call." Tyler noted, resting his head on Pogue's shoulder. Tyler and Reid were the last of the sons to graduate, and Caleb and Pogue had gone off to college.

"So you came all the way here because you missed me?" Pogue brushed his fingers through Tyler's hair.

"I told you I'd come for you if you needed me." Tyler answered instead, shrugging again and sunk to the floor, pulling Pogue down with him.

"I know Baby, but what gave you the idea that I needed you right now?" Pogue shifted to hold Tyler in his arms just like old times.

"Would you rather I didn't come?" Tyler asked, looking up into Pogue's dark eyes.

"Of course not! I'm glad you're here, really." He kissed Tyler on the forehead and stood them up. "Come in, I want you to meet my friends." Tyler nodded and followed his brother into the small room. He'd only been here once since Pogue moved in, and it was much more lived-in now. There were clothes all over the floor and stuff piled everywhere. His garbage was overflowing and his desk held stacks of soda cans. He had a couch, which currently had four boys lounging across it. This reminded Tyler of the Sons as they often were. On Pogue's loft, there were two girls sitting with their legs dangling over the side, and one boy laying behind them.

"Who's your friend?" One of the girls asked. The others looked up at Pogue, who pulled a blushing Tyler into his arms to show him off.

"This, is my little brother, Tyler." Tyler bit his lip nervously, wondering if Pogue's friends knew about the Sons' relationship, about how close the brothers really were. He wondered if they even cared, or if they would be disgusted if they knew. He also wondered why Pogue chose to introduce him as his 'brother'. Pogue listed off his friends' names, but Tyler would never remember anyway, so he didn't pay much attention. "Want a drink, Ty?" He asked, crossing the room and offering him a can of beer from his mini fridge. He tossed frozen Tyler the can without waiting for a response. By now, Tyler was well accustomed to his friends trying to get him drunk. Apparently it amused them.

Tyler spent the next few hours hanging around Pogue like a lost puppy and getting progressively drunker. Pogue was having a great time, tormenting Tyler and talking and laughing with his friends. Tyler however, was watching the world start to spin before his eyes, and didn't even realize that Pogue's friends were leaving one-by-one. Pogue kissed him roughly out of no where, taking the kid completely off guard.

"Po?" He gasped after Pogue pulled back with lusty eyes. "Your friends?" He asked. Pogue smirked in reply.

"Look around, Baby Boy." Tyler took notice that they were all alone and that the room seemed much larger without a dozen teenagers in it. He also realized that he was laying across Pogue's lap on the couch, head on Pogue's knees. "Now tell me the truth, Ty." He said seriously, trying to catch drunken Tyler's attention. "Why did you come all this way tonight?"

"Are you drunk, Po?" Tyler asked, hoping that he wasn't the only drunk one.

"A bit, now answer me." He brushed Tyler's hair from his face. Tyler closed his eyes, feeling his face growing red again. Tyler knew that Pogue was using his drunken state to get answers from the boy.

"I wanted to see you. And thought you'd miss me. And thought you needed me." Pogue frowned.

"But I don't get it, _why_ do you think I needed you?" Tyler didn't answer for a second, and Pogue slapped his cheeks lightly. "Kid?" Tyler groaned a bit and cracked his bright eyes open. "Why do you think-" Pogue asked again, but Tyler cut him off, curling on his side and burying his face in Pogue's jeans.

"Because... Because I need you, alright?" Tyler mumbled against Pogue's leg.

"Ty?" Pogue had the sudden realization that the four Sons had been lovers for so long, and suddenly the two youngest were left on their own. He had barely even seen Tyler in months since he went away to school. The two of them had something more than just fucking around. Tyler trusted Pogue with everything, and Pogue had taken a protective edge over the boy. He had given up that protector role to Reid though, when he left. "I'm still here, just farther away." Tyler sniffled softly, but said nothing. "What about Reid? You've got him, he'd never give you up. You're his, you're our Baby Boy. You know Cay is around too, probably more often than I am."

"They're not you." Tyler said shakily, nuzzling Pogue's leg. Pogue pulled Tyler up carefully, leaning the boy's weight against his chest. He met Tyler's lips in an all-too-familliar and missed kiss. Fire sparked through their veins and Tyler's hands closed on Pogue's shirtfront.

Pogue shifted their bodies until he was pinning Tyler down on the couch, kissing him with the furious passion of long-separated lovers. His hands roamed under Tyler's shirt, re-claiming the carved muscles which he hadn't touched in far too long. Tyler's fingers tangled in Pogue's long hair, pulling their lips together as close as he possibly could. Tyler's world was spinning, but the alcohol was slowly wearing off. Both of their senses were overwhelmed by each other. Pogue's eyes were dark and his lips swollen and red. His cheeks were beginning to flush and he sat up, straddling Tyler. Tyler's also darkening eyes traced over Pogue's chest as he peeled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. Pogue reached down and pulled Tyler into sitting so he could remove the boy's shirt.

Tyler allowed Pogue to remove his shirt and pin him down once more. Their chests pressed together, slick with sweat already. Pogue pressed their hips together tightly, creating an intense friction between them. Tyler groaned, feeling his pants straining from his increasing erection. Pogue held himself up over Tyler, just looking over his body and face, trying to memorize every inch of the boy, and seeing if anything had changed since the last time the two had met.

"Po, please?" Tyler asked, pressing his hips up against Pogue. His eyes begged Pogue to touch him, just like they used to. Pogue popped open Tyler's jeans and shimmied them down the boy's hips. Tyler helped kick them off before pulling Pogue back down on top of him. Pogue reached between them and opened his own fly and Tyler's hands found his hips, pushing the denim down slowly. Pogue's jeans didn't even make it off of his legs before Tyler's hands were down his boxers. His hands closed over the soft flesh that he missed so much.

"Ty..." Pogue groaned, pulling away. Tyler's eyes widened a bit with worry. Did Pogue not like him that way any more? He was getting hard, neither of them could deny that. "Come on, don't give me that look." He said with a chuckle. Pogue moved to kneel in between Tyler's legs, trying to kick off his jeans in the process. Successfully removing them, he moved his thumbs to press against Tyler's hipbones and rub small circles. Tyler's breath was growing shallow and he was trying to silently plead Pogue into doing something, anything, to relieve some of the pressure growing in his lower stomach. Pogue leaned his head down, pulling Tyler's boxers lower.

"Pogue..." Tyler whined, feeling the hot lips close over his raised member and begin to move.

When Pogue decided that Tyler was hard enough, and writhing enough, and moaning enough, he pulled away. Tyler's eyes got huge, and he looked about ready to hit his grinning brother. He slipped off his own boxers and laid across Tyler's flushing and sweating body. Tyler could have cried as their dicks touched and pressed together. What made it all the better was when Pogue's hand closed over the two of them and began jacking them off together. One of Pogue's hands was tracing Tyler's ribs and hips and slipped lower. Pogue's tongue was plunging in Tyler's mouth, determined to reclaim what was his. But when his fingers found Tyler's entrance and traced it gently, Tyler gasped and pulled away.

"Ty?" Pogue asked carefully, hands pulling away and resting calmly on Tyler's chest. Tyler was biting his lip and his hands were tightened on the edges of the couch cushions. "Wait..." Pogue said in a low voice, looking over the panicking look on Tyler's face. "You've never done this." He guessed. Tyler said nothing, but his eyes flicked away from Pogue. "Hey, it's alright." He said, brushing his fingers over Tyler's cheek softly. "I just figured that you living with Reid..." He trailed off.

"Hardly more than what we've done." Tyler whispered, referring to the numerous blowjobs and handjobs the two had shared, along with their other brothers. He cast his eyes downward and turned his face away in slight shame. Pogue was only a little bit older, but Tyler felt like a child compared to his experience in no doubt, every aspect of life.

"Hey, look at me." Pogue ordered softly and Tyler obeyed. "Do you want to?" His fingers brushed through Tyler's soft, thick hair. Tyler nodded after a hesitated second. "I don't believe you." Pogue said, eyes searching Tyler's. He moved a bit, and their cocks sparked with the friction. Tyler inhaled sharply.

"I do..." He gasped pleadingly, his erection throbbing against Pogue's.

"Then why haven't you?" Pogue asked, shifting again, this time on purpose, to get some answers from the kid. Tyler tried to hold in a whine.

"Didn't wanna." Pogue began moving in a slow, steady rhythm against Tyler.

"You're really gonna tell me that Reid never got you hard enough to beg for sex?" Tyler was almost panting below him.

"Nrgh..." His voice was getting rough, and his mind was trying to work around the intense fire in his groin. "Reid... Reid's a bottom." Pogue laughed out loud.

"To Hell he is! I happen to know he and Caleb have had their fun a fair share of times. Wait, have you and he...?" Pogue asked, hand creeping in between them again, subtly.

"Yes!" Tyler gasped while Pogue's hand closed over them once more.

"You topped?" Pogue asked incredulously. He hissed in pleasure as he felt himself getting closer to his own edge as Tyler's soft skin moved against his own. "Reid _let_ you top?"

"Y-yes..." Tyler breathed, eyes staring into Pogue's. "Didn't want to take me..." Pogue paused the movement across their dicks and Tyler bucked up into his hand. "_Po_..."

"No, answer me. Why wouldn't he fuck you?" Tyler groaned deep in his throat and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Because... I said no..." Tyler said in aggravation. He squirmed his hips, but Pogue was much more patient than he was.

"Why would you tell him no? He's your best friend, he's your brother." Pogue flexed his toes to keep from matching Tyler's squirming rhythm. "He let you _fuck_ him, for Christ's sake. He does not do that, at all."

"He's not you." Tyler said simply.

"You waited for me? You want _me_?" Pogue asked, suspiciously. He knew that the two were close, and that Tyler loved him. He knew that Tyler would do anything for him, including driving six hours to come see him. But Tyler would hold out on sex for him? He was a teenage boy, coming to terms with his sexuality. He lived with _Reid Garwin_, of all people. But here he was, twisting under him with a desperate agony, silently begging to be taken by his older brother.

"Yes. I want you. Right now." So much for silent. Tyler pressed up against Pogue, grabbing his face and pulling him down in an eager kiss, tongue slipping over Pogue's lips and demanding entrance to the hot mouth. Tyler shivered, feeling a tug at the power within him. He cracked his eyes open and saw Pogue above him, looking through half-lidded, black eyes as he kissed Tyler deeply. Tyler's fingers found the familiar long strands of Pogue's hair once again.

Tyler could feel waves of power jolting his entire body as Pogue pushed his slicked head inside him slowly. Tyler shuddered as immense cold spread through his entire body, something he did not associate with sex, ever. He closed his eyes, and felt a soft hand on the side of his face.

"No, look at me, Tyler." Pogue's voice was low and echoing with traces of the power. His eyes opened to see the black orbs staring at him. It really was creepy, and gave him chills.

"Stop Using." Tyler said shakily.

"Ty-"

"Stop Using. You're eighteen, it's your life." Tyler said firmly, swallowing as he felt Pogue push deeper inside him, taking advantage of the magical, pain-free moment.

"It's gonna hurt," Pogue warned.

"Don't care, wanna feel you." Pogue bit his lip and blinked, letting the power drift away from him. Tyler let out a hiss of pain and tried not to shout out at the sudden feeling of stretched muscles and his eyes squeezed shut tightly. Pogue's jaw dropped when Tyler's muscles tensed around him, impossibly tight.

"Baby Boy, you okay?" Pogue asked in a strangled voice. He almost couldn't stand the tightness around him, begging him to move.

"Just move." Tyler said shortly, breathing through clenched teeth. Pogue moved slowly, almost agonizingly slow. He could feel Tyler shaking under him, and saw the kid's teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Pogue was afraid that he was too big for Tyler to handle right now and almost pulled completely out, but Tyler knew what he was planning and grabbed the older boy's hips.

"Tyler, we don't have to do this now..." But whatever response Pogue was expecting, he did not expect what came out of Tyler's mouth.

"_Don't you dare fucking pull out._" The kid growled lowly, fingers clinging desperately to Pogue's sweating skin. Pogue's eyes multiplied in size, but he pushed back in slowly, feeling Tyler forcibly try to stop shaking. He knew he must have brushed over the sweet spot inside of Tyler, because the boy clamped around him and let out a sharp cry.

"Baby Boy, you're bleeding..." Pogue whispered, leaning down to kiss Tyler's lips which he had bitten open. Tyler kissed back a second, before gasping one word across Pogue's lips.

"_Faster_." The order was simple and forceful and Pogue's body reacted instantly. He felt blood shoot through his member, and began to move faster without a second thought. He continued to move at an angle which would brush over that spot again and again, making the already squirming boy writhe under him. Tyler was shining with sweat by now, and relaxing into the rhythm.

"Ty... Don't think... I'll last... much... longer." Pogue gasped out, hair falling in his eyes. Tyler took one of his hands and began to stroke over his dick, trying to match Pogue's speed. Pogue held one of Tyler's shoulders hard, the other hand holding the back of the couch to keep balance. He moved quickly, losing all sense of thought when the pressure was building and almost to the point of bursting. He was just at the edge of orgasm and forced himself to look at his little brother's face. Tyler's bright blue eyes were rolling back in his head. His face was flushed red all the way down to his chest. His hair was sticking to his forehead with his sweat. And he looked beautiful. And Pogue lost it.

Tyler felt Pogue twitching and his body lurching uncontrollably as his brain malfunctioned on him and his seed shot out into Tyler. He tightened his hand and gave a few more swipes before pulling himself over the edge as well. He felt himself arching up into Pogue's spent body and came over his hand and their stomachs. Pogue pulled out of Tyler carefully, and let his eyes flash as a force of habit to clean the mess. He laid on Tyler's chest, breathing hard with his brother.

Tyler's arms wrapped around Pogue's furnace of a body and held him tight. Pogue's fingers traced tiny patterns on any of Tyler's skin that they could reach.

"D'I ever tell you I love you?" Pogue asked in-between ragged breaths. Tyler smiled and nodded.

"Once or twice." He answered with a smile.

"Oh what, not gonna say it back?" The elder joked, raising his head to look in Tyler's tired, bright eyes.

"I kind of hoped you'd figure that one out." Tyler laughed and Pogue kissed him softly.

"Are you kidding me? You came all the way here and saved yourself for me. You think I can't tell what my brother is thinking?"

"But you can't tell when I need you?" Tyler's mood suddenly shifted as reality sunk back in. His lover lived six hours away from his school, rarely called, and hardly ever came to visit. Not to mention, Pogue was bi and could get pretty much any ass he wanted. So what use did the older boy have for a kid? "And you never need me..." He added sullenly.

"Baby Boy, I really had no idea that you felt like this." Pogue said softly, propping himself up on one arm above Tyler. He traced Tyler's jawbone with his fingertips affectionately, as he often did. Tyler said nothing, and Pogue sighed. "Ty, really, I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Kate won't even come visit me."

"You and her still together?" Tyler asked, a bit confused. Last he knew, Kate had moved on to someone else, crushing Pogue completely. In fact, Tyler had been there that night to pick up the pieces and 'distract' his brother for a while. This is why Pogue now felt that he could do whatever he wanted with whoever, whenever.

"No..." Pogue rolled his eyes. "But she said she would visit." He said moodily.

"Well you haven't gone to see her. Or any of us, actually." Tyler pointed out, rubbing his hands in slow circles on Pogue's tight skin.

"Mm... I guess I'm just as bad then. I'm really sorry, Ty. I promise I'll come home more often. And I'll call you guys too." His eyes pleaded for Tyler's forgiveness, but he should have known that he would have it anyway.

"Love you, Po." Tyler replied and Pogue knew that Tyler couldn't stay upset. At least, not right now. And it was because he needed Pogue. And it was at this realization that Pogue's heart tightened in his chest and he realized that he would be lost without the boy.

"Pogue?" Tyler asked softly after Pogue was quiet for a moment and his eyes lost focus. Pogue blinked and turned his attention back to Tyler. His dark brown eyes searched deep into Tyler's neon blues. Tyler didn't know what he was looking for, but he saw a change in Pogue's thoughts.

"Are you staying?" Pogue asked, and Tyler caught the worry in his voice.

"Tonight, but I have to go home tomorrow..." Tyler wasn't sure what was going on in his brother's head right now. Out of all of the familiar, right feelings he had pressed against the young man's body, there was something that was very unlike Pogue right now. And when Pogue leaned up to kiss Tyler, there were traces of desperation, not just desire. Pogue pulled away and snuggled down against Tyler's chest again, snaking his arms under the boy to hold him tight.

"You're right." He said simply. Tyler scowled in confusion, feeling Pogue inhale deeply, collecting Tyler's scent. "I did need you tonight. I do need you." Tyler didn't know how to reply to this, so he remained silent, as he often did. "I love you Baby Boy." He said softly, nuzzling Tyler's chest. "I love all of you guys. And I promise to make sure you won't forget it." Tyler relaxed, feeling that it might just be a little easier to get on with life, now that he was sure that Pogue hadn't forgotten his brothers.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
Hoorah. And now, let Spring Break begin!

Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
